Unexpected Love
by TheGlasSlipper
Summary: Alvin/Jeanette - When Simon asks Brittany on a date, who will be there for Jeanette? Someone she never expected. Nothing belongs to me! I give all rights to the proper people.


Jeanette was sitting at her desk in her room, studying History for the History test on Tuesday. The only problem that she found in this current setting is that it was Friday. And she was studying for a test that was on Tuesday. But, she didn't mind. As a matter of fact, Simon (her best friend) said there was no problem in getting ahead. As far as she was concerned, he was probably doing the same thing.

"Jeanette! Jeanette!" Brittany called from somewhere downstairs, but her voice increased because she was running upstairs. Seconds later, Brittany burst into Jeanette's room with a huge smile on her face. She hopped onto the light blue bed and started jumping up and down, messing up the nicely primped bed. "Guess what?" Brittany teased while Jeanette just laughed at how easily Brittany can get so excited. She figured she just won a new handbag or a pair of shoes from some magazine.

"GIRLS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?" came Ms. Miller's voice from down stairs. "Stop all that racket!"

"Brittany, you'd better stop before we BOTH get in trouble." Jeanette laughed at her older sister. She stood up from where she was sitting and walked over to her bed to start to remake her bed as Brittany moved herself from the bed to the chair at the desk.

"Jeanette! Please guess already!" said a very impatient Brittany.

"Okay, um… You won something?" taking a chance on her first assumption.

"Close! Very close!" said Brittany, "guess again!"

Jeanette thought for a minute but was interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone. She ran over to where it was sitting on her nightstand and looked at caller ID. _Hm… Alvin? What does he want?_ She thought as she answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Netta" Alvin said on the other side of the phone. She got tiny chills on the back of her neck at the sound of his voice, but brushed them off just as quickly as they came and didn't give them a second thought. "Heard the big news yet?" He questioned as she became very confused about this "big news" he was referring to.

"OKAY! I'll tell you!" Screamed Brittany from behind her, causing her to jump and turn around. She walked over to where Jeanette was standing and grabber her shoulders, preparing her for something huge. "Simon asked me out on a date! Tonight!" She said, and then she was suddenly jumping around the room all excited like.

But to Jeanette, the news was horrifying. Everything seemed to stop, except the memories she had of her and Simon. Her and Simon walking in the park; her and Simon doing science experiments; her and Simon sharing secrets neither of them would tell another soul. Except the one she never told anyone, not even her best friend: her huge crush she had on Simon.

"Jeanette?" Brittany's voice sneaked into her thoughts, "are you not going to congratulate me?"

"Oh, sorry." She said, while a growing pain was blossoming on her heart. "I'm happy for you." And, she was. After all, she was her sister. It's not her fault she didn't know about the crush she had on Simon. How could she once she found out that Brittany also had one on Simon? She couldn't compete with her.

"Thank you! Oh my goodness! Look at the time! I have to go get ready; he'll be here in two hours!" Brittany said as she ran off into her room to get ready.

Once she was gone, Jeanette heard a tiny voice calling her name, and then she realized that Alvin was still on the phone. She put her cell phone back to her ear and said, "Yeah, how wonderful for them! I hope they have a wonderful date." Her voiced cracked at the end a little bit, but it was all she could do to hold back the tears.

"Netta… I'm sorry. Do you want to me to come over?" Alvin said. Jeanette wondered why he was being so nice, and then she remembered.

~Flashback~

Simon and Jeanette were walking out of the library after a long afternoon of being friends and studying. Simon looked at his watch, "Oh no. It appears I'm going to be late for piano lessons. I got to go, see you later Jeanette!" He said as he walked off with one of his killer smiles that he didn't know about.

"Bye Simon! Talk to you later!" Jeanette called after Simon as he walked down the hallway. She smiled to herself as the events of the past afternoon played over and over again in her head. She turned around to walk to her locker when she ran into someone coming the opposite way.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" she said as she dropped everything she was holding, and bent over to pick up the papers and text books she had dropped. She looked to see who she bumped into only to find that it was Alvin. "Oh, hey Alvin! Sorry about that. I should have been watching where I was going."

"Nah, its fine." He said with a brush of his hand, "I wasn't watching either." He said with an absent laugh.

Jeanette chuckled along with him as she continued to pick up random pieces of paper. She picked up one piece of paper, but was amused with what she found; doodles of Alvin and Brittany's names in Alvin's handwriting. a smile played on her lips as she thought of a snappy way to come about finding this paper.

"Netta? Care to explain what this is?" Alvin said in a tone of voice that only made her cringe: it was his "I'm trying not to laugh at you" voice. She looked up to see Alvin holding up a piece of paper with doodles of Simon's name and hearts all on the page in purple and blue ink. Jeanette's cheeks turned a shade of pink before she remembered what she found.

"Only if you tell me what this is?" She said as she held up the paper she found. His smirk quickly fell into a narrow lip line.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" he asked, actually seeming a little bit embarrassed.

Jeanette just laughed. "Promise."

~End Flashback~

"Yeah, sure. That sounds great." Jeanette said into the receiver.

"See you in a few, Netta." Alvin said before he hung up.

All Jeanette could do was sit on her bed and stare at the picture of her and Simon on her nightstand. How could she have been so stupid not to realize that he didn't like her back? If it weren't for her naivety, she wouldn't have ended up without a best friend and with out a broken heart.

The doorbell rang and she quickly ran downstairs to answer it, already knowing who it was going to be. She opened the door, and was consumed into a giant hug. She stood there for a minute before she wrapped her own arms around Alvin, and began to cry softly into his shoulder.

"Hey, Netta, its okay. You're not in this alone. I'm here for you." He said into her ear as she continued to cry.

"It just hurts so much, I can't help it." She cried, "how could I have been so blind not to see?"

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I was quite blind too. Brittany was just using me to get close to Simon. She never had any intentions of going out with me. And, here I was, ready to ask her to be my girlfriend, bit Simon beat me to the punch. I guess its better he did, saved a lot of heartbreak and embarrassment for a lot of people." Alvin said, trying to make her feel better. "You know what we need?" Alvin suggested, with a sudden change in tone.

Jeanette looked up and wiped her eyes. "What?" she questioned.

"Ice Crem."

Jeanette laughed at this recommendation. "Ice cream? Why do we need that?"

"It cures all broken hearts. C'mon, I'll treat you to one." Alvin said, pulling her out the door and down the street.

Once they had their ice cream, there were sitting outside on one of the two people tables. Jeanette knew why Alvin was being so nice, he felt sorry for her. He didn't have to say that he was, she just knew him too well.

"Alvin, I know why you're doing this, and you don't have too. I can get through this on my own. It's not the first heartbreak I've had." Jeanette said once she finished her ice cream.

"Oh yeah? Why am I doing this?" Alvin asked.

"Because you feel sorry for me. Why else would you be doing this?" Jeanette responded like it was clear as crystal.

Alvin looked up at her and took a minute to fully understand what she had said. He felt sorry for her? No, that was as far from what he was trying to do. Ever since Brittany started showing interest in Simon, something flickered in him for Jeanette. He didn't know what it was, but he was determined to find out. It took for his brother to ask out the girl he thought he was in love with to finally figure out what it was he felt for the girl sitting across from him was; love.

"Because…" Alvin started, but was suddenly lost for words, which is something very rare for him. He was scared that if he rushed into this too quickly, then she would turn him away. But, if he took it too slow, then she would never be his.

"Because, well, I feel that since we both lost a love today, then we should both gain another one…" he looked at her with all the confidence in the world. Ready to spill out every emotion that he contained at that moment.

Jeanette was confused a bit at first, then what Alvin was trying to say finally set in. She couldn't have felt happier at that moment, and she finally realized what those chills were that she got whenever she heard him speak, or felt his touch were; love. She loved Alvin, probably more then she could have ever dreamed about loving Simon.

"Yeah… I think we should too." She replied, looking him straight in the eye. They stared into each others eyes for a second or two longer than necessary, until Alvin broke silence.

"Well, then, should I escort a pretty lady back to her home?" He said with a devious smile and offered her his arm. Jeanette gladly accepted, and they began to walk home together.


End file.
